User blog:SuperSaiyan2Link/Barry Notes
Full Name: Barry Steakfries Jetpacks Machine Gun Jetpack - Shoots approximately 53 bullets per 1 second. Fruit Jetpack - Shoots fruit at the same speed as Machine Gun Jetpack, fruit able to penetrate skulls. - Originates from Fruit Ninja. Laser Jetpack - Shoots lasers able to burn humans and kill them instantly. Twister Jatpack - Confirmed to be an F3 Tornado, capable of wiping out houses. - Barry creates one instantly with this Jetpack, and the suction doesn't effect him at all. Blast Off Jetpack - Shoots off blue fire, one of the hottest kinds of fire out there. Beehive Jetpack - Blasts out bees at the same speed as the Machine Gun Jetpack, 53 bees per 1 second, which fly to every foe in the area and attack them. Costumes Fragger Attire - Completes Barry with military-grade armour, along with a hand grenade. Ninja Attire - Gives Barry ninja garbs, along with a Sai. Robo-Barry Attire - Gives Barry armour made forty years in the future. - Is completely made of hard metals. Medieval Attire - Gives Barry a metal helmet, armour, a beard, and a shield. Goku Attire - Gives Barry Goku's Gi, along with the ability to turn Super Saiyan. - Super Saiyan ups Barry's stats 50x Vehicles Mr. Cuddles - Puts Barry on a giant mechanical Dragon. - Can breathe fire. - With the Magnetism Upgrade, it can attract metal, such as coins. Bad As Hog - Has Barry ride a motorcycle, which he can jump with. - Also gives him a shotgun. - With the Magnetism Upgrade, it can attract metal, such as coins. Hover Hog - Like the Bad As Hog, except Barry is put on a hovering version. - According to the game, the Quantum Engine bends space and time. Crazy Freaking Teleporter - Puts Barry in a teleporting machine, which he use to teleport at any time at his own will. - Doesn't have very good range, so it can't reach far. - With the Magnetism Upgrade, it can attract metal, such as coins. Lil Stomper - Gives Barry a mech, which can hover for a short period f time using its rocket feet. - - Not very fast. - With the Magnetism Upgrade, it can attract metal, such as coins. Profit Bird - Puts Barry in a sort of robot bird-plane, which can fly and even crush humans. - Is rust-proof. - With the Magnetism Upgrade, it can attract metal, such as coins. Gravity Suit - Let's Barry bend gravity to his will, disobeying every law of gravity out there. - Doesn't drag Barry down. - With the Magnetism Upgrade, it can attract metal, such as coins. Magnet Man - Magnetism rises a whole 50% from the normal Gravity Suit. - Attracts almost everything but coins. Wave Rider - When sat upon, releases 80 Billion gallons of water. - Since one gallon weighs 8.35lbs, that means that the Wave Rider produces about 66,000,000,000lbs of water. That's a freaking lot of water. - Can slide on the ground even before the 66 billion pounds of water is emitted. - Barry is able to willingly sink to the ground and then shoot up like a dolphin with this boat. Gadgets Air Barrys - Let Barry leap 11'2" in the air. - Leave red footprints on the ground. Nerd Repellent - So strong a scent that an entire labs worth of nerds abandoned the place. Gravity Belt - Makes Barry fall much faster. Missile Jammer - Replaces any missiles with harmless pictures of kittens. - Also makes the kitty missiles disappear before they hit Barry. Freeze-O-Matic - Freezes Barry in ice after he's hit, encasing him in ice for a bit until it wears off. - Touching anyone while in the ice will freeze them too. X-Ray Specs - Let's Barry see the insides of mechanical beings to determine weak points and find out other vital information. Ezy-Dodge Missiles - Turns Missiles blue. - Makes them way slower and way easier to avoid. Flash - Gives Barry a robot-dog companion. - Flash can knock down enemies. - When Barry gets vehicles, Flash also becomes equipped with miny versions of them. Dezapinator - Sometimes causes lasers and other Blasters to malfunction. - Does not happen all the time. Utilities Head Start - Makes Barry so fast, he goes 750m in 4.7 seconds. - Runs out at 750m Super Head Start - Gives Barry even more of a boost, making him go 1500m in 5.8 seconds. - This means the Super Head Start would be able to go 750m in 2.9 seconds, making it about double the speed of the normal one. - However, it runs out once he's went 1500m Final Blast - After Barry has taken considerable damage, a bomb will drop, damaging everything around him and launching him far away. Feats - If Barry is the size of a normal man, around 5'7", and since the screen is 17 Barry's long, that means the length of the screen is about 96'6" long. And since Barry can run across a screen in 1.6 seconds, that means Barry can run 60.37ft per second. Taking this into account, this means Barry can run 3622.2ft per minute, and 217,322ft per hour. Which means that, overall, Barry can run 41mph. HOWEVER, since he can indeed turn Super Saiyan, upping his power by 50x, SSJ Barry can run 2050mph. - The Bad As Hog can travel that 96'6" in 0.8 seconds, however. Meaning it can go about 126ft per second, 7560ft in one minute, and 453600ft in one hour. Overall, the Bad As Hog can travel at about 86mph. - Since the Head Start and Super Head Start ARE Barry's own powers, that means that as a Super Saiyan, he can go 750m in 0.094 seconds with the Head Start, and 1500m in 0.116 seconds with the Super Head Start. Also, doing the math, that'd mean that Super Saiyan Barry can go 1000m in 0.12 seconds with the Head Start, and 1000m in 0.077 seconds with the Super Head Start. And 1000m in 0.077 seconds = 46,753,240mph - This also means he'd be able to leap 560 feet in the air with the Air Barrys as a Super Saiyan, as the Air Barrys only amplify his own jumping power. Overall * Top Speed Flew: 935,060mph * Top Speed Ran: 41mph * Highest Jumped: 11'2" * Top Speed Flew (Super Saiyan): 46,753,240mph * Top Speed Ran (Super Saiyan): 2050mph * Highest Jumped (Super Saiyan): 560'00" * Top Speed Rode: 86mph Category:Blog posts